Demons
Demons are people who have died and been sent to hell. These people were tortured by Lucifer for over 100 years, slowly stripping away their humanity. Thus causing the black eyed demons we all come to know. Background In Ancient Near Eastern religions as well as in the derived Abrahamic traditions, including ancient and medieval Christian demonology, a demon is considered an "unclean spirit" which may cause demonic possession, to be addressed with an act of exorcism. In Western occultism and Renaissance magic, which grew out of an amalgamation of Greco-Roman magic, Jewish demonology and Christian tradition, a demon is a spiritual entity that may be conjured and controlled. Powers & Abilities Demons possess the same powers of the fallen angels on earth. The individual powers that demons possessed varied from species to species, but some appeared to be common to most, if not all species: *'Superhuman Strength' - Most demons are noticeably physically stronger than humans, although the degree varied from species to species. *'Superhuman Durability' - Because many demons were native to very harsh environments, their bodies tended to be more resistant to blunt trauma and injuries than human bodies, some species even resistant to bullets. Some demons had armored bodies, although they were relatively vulnerable if a part or all of the armor was damaged or destroyed. *'Immortality' - A large amount of demon were shown to live longer than humans, and some of them were actually immortal, living for thousands of year without aging. *'Empathy' - The ability to sense or feel emotions. *'Telepathy' - The ability to read minds. *'Teleportation' - The ability to travel to another spot in space without having to transverse the distance between the two points. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to manipulate objects with the mind. *'Pyrokinesis' - The ability to manipulate and conjure fire with the mind. *'Cryokinesis' - The ability to manipulate cold temperatures to create ice and snow. *'Paralysis Inducement' - The ability to render beings immobile or incapacitated. *'Possession' - The ability to take control of another being's body. *'Precognition ' - The ability to see future events. *'Photokinesis' - The ability to create and emit light. *'Hypnosis' - The ability to manipulate minds. *'Voice Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate once's or other's voices. *'Invisibility' - The ability to make oneself unable to be seen. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to alter one's appearance. *'Reanimation' - The ability to raise the dead as zombies. *'Healing Factor' - The ability to quickly heal from injuries and regrow lost body parts. *'Levitation' - The ability to rise above the air and stay in suspension. *'Flight' - The ability to go airborne and propel oneself through the air. *'Razor-sharp fingernails' — The ability of having one's nails sharp enough to wound or shred flesh. *'Faustian Bargain' - Demons can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals, to trade their soul to the devil in exchange for the wish to come true. Weakness *'Imperfect Vessel' - The chief weakness of demons is the fact that they are angels who are possession an imperfect vessel. This factor severely restrains the angel's god-like powers and reduces them to a lesser being that can be physically killed or exorcised by a human. The vessel experiences many adverse physical affects from the possession; slow decomposition, foul body odor, high body temperature, bodily pains, and scars that appear out of nowhere. If the angel ramains within the vessel for too long, the body will decompose to such an extent that it appears as a zombie. Eventually, the vessel will spontaneously combust into flames and be destroyed. *'Exorcism' - The practice of evicting demons or other evil spiritual entities which have possessed a person or object. The practice is quite ancient and still part of the belief system of many religions. The person performing the exorcism, known as an exorcist, is often a priest, or an individual thought to be graced with special powers or skills. The exorcist may use religious material, such as prayers and set formulas, gestures, symbols, icons, amulets, etc.. The exorcist often invokes some benign supernatural power to actually perform the task. *'Holy Icons' - (Holy Water, Crucif ixes, blessed Items, etc.):' It is said that the sight of holy icons, namely the cross or the crucifix, repulses the demon. The cross is one of mankind’s oldest forms of protection against evil, predating Christianity by centuries. It is associated with pagan sun deities and Heaven. In ancient times, the cross symbolized divine protection and prosperity. The symbolism of the cross was forever changed when Jesus Christ was crucified, sacrificing Himself by taking on the sins of the entire world, descending into Hell, and defeating the Devil. Holy Water burns demons that come into contact with it like acid. *'Silver - Because of its purity and lustrous white color, silver is believed to possess protective powers against evil and negative influences. It is also said to have a supernatural association with the moon. *'Iron' - Demons may be able to be harmed by cold-forged iron. Demons can't touch or cross iron. *''' Salt''' - Due to its white color, purity, and its preservative properties, salt has always been associated with holiness and the triumph of good over evil, and has been used to repel witches, ghosts, demons, spirits, and all manner of evil beings. Furthermore, salt has a corrosive effect when it comes into contact with the demon’s skin. Demons are unable to cross a line of salt. Salt can be used to torture demons. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt and knock back demons. *'Consecrated Bullet' - Under normal circumstances, firearms have little or no effect on Demons. However, a bullet that has been blessed by a priest (not necessarily silver) will slay the evil. *'Hallowed Places:' Neither can they cross hallowed ground or a blessed building. *'Solomon's Key' - It is a powerful circle that when a demon is inside of it, the demon is rendered powerless and it cannot cross through the circle. *'Fire' - Fire has been a powerful force against evil for centuries, as it is considered to be a symbol of God and the Holy Spirit, as well as one of nature’s most powerful purifiers. Burning the demon is without a doubt the most effective means of permanently annihilating the evil. *'Holy Water' - As water’s symbolism as a purifier and one of the Holy Sacraments is anathema to demon, an evil that is fully immersed in water (especially running water) will drown and be destroyed. A bathtub could work, but disposal of the creature’s body may prove to be problematic (as removing the Demon from the water will revive the creature). *'Angel's Touch' - An angel can physically kill a demon by touching them on the forehead with their hand. This power will not work if the demon is too powerful or if the angel is too weak. *'Palo Santo' - It is basically the wood version of holy water/salt, when a demon is stabbed the demon screams in pain and the wound smokes. It immobilizes demons long enough to perform an exorcism. Gallery Demons2.jpg Exorcist-the-beginning 288x288.jpg ImagesCAKV2BLM.jpg Sotw02 witch.jpg Night-of-the-demons-demon-face1.jpg Nightofthedemons002.jpg Demon the exorcist.jpg Insideousdemon.jpg demons.jpg|Red Demonic being 0_Sw9sAaqJ20EHkv5G.jpg Category:Supernatural Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Creatures Category:Devil Category:Undead Category:Weegee Category:Scarecrows Category:Scotland Category:Giants Category:Ghouls Category:Ghosts Category:Animals Category:Animal ghosts Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Dogs Category:Dolphins Category:God Category:Dragons Category:Daughter of the dragon Category:Mutants Category:Jerks Category:Freaks Category:Cave people Category:Supernatural Creatures